infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Colby (IUCU)
"Let's take this bastard down" ''- Timothy Colby'' Timothy Colby is is an old friend of Jack Calvin, Nathan Thorne and Cole Maynard. After an incident with Cole, Timothy cut off contact with the others only to reunite with them when Cole adopts the moniker of Shadowhunter and targets both Jack and the Black Shadow. When they defeat Shadowhunter, Colby leaves town after learning that Nathan intends to stay in Dark City. Timothy Colby is portrayed by David Lyons. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Colby's early life, except that he went to Hartford University and that he quickly befriended Nathan Thorne, and not long after became good friends with Jack Calvin, Cole Maynard and Hope Lewne. The five would hang out all the time until Cole started to show his more dangerous side after Jack began dating Hope. When tensions grew, Cole attacked Jack and after a huge argument ended their friendship. Colby's friendship with the others also dwindled and everyone eventually went their separate ways. Shadowhunter's Revenge Reunion with Nathan After learning that Cole Maynard has gone off the grid, Colby contacts Nathan Thorne and reunites with him. He reveals that Cole is targeting Jack Calvin and the Black Shadow, and they head to Dark City, where Colby attempts to contact Jack to no avail. After Nathan returns after seeing an ex-girlfriend, Colby reveals that Jack won't see them. When Nathan tells Colby that they will have to try their best, he receives a text from Jack confirming what Colby said. Meeting the Team Colby learns that Jack was attacked by an unknown assailant and assumes that it is Cole, and he informs Nathan that his ex-girlfriend Anna was attacked by the assailant and is severely injured. When Nathan returns, Colby reveals that Jack was attacked yet again and that "Shadowhunter" has murdered someone and that Jack is in critical condition. After learning that Jack is the Black Shadow, Colby and Nathan head to Shadowland, where they find themselves confronted by Lyall Mason and Eric Stoneheart. Amy Baker later arrives at Shadowland and vouches for them, and they are taken to see Jack, where Colby informs Jack about Shadowhunter, although he doesn't reveal that it is really Cole. Colby quickly heads out as Jack talks to Nathan, and Colby has a quick encounter with Mary Calvin, who asks about her son, although Colby informs her that only Jack can reveal everything to her. The Battle Against Shadowhunter Colby learns that Nathan told Jack about Cole being Shadowhunter, and proceeds to find out where Shadowhunter is located, although he correctly confirms that Shadowhunter will no longer be there. When Jack returns after talking to Hope Lewne, and confirms that Colby and Nathan's theory that Cole is Shadowhunter is correct, Colby talks with Nathan and they agree that Shadowhunter must be taken down by any means necessary. Colby later sees Nathan in his new suit and comments on it with mixed opinions, and later agrees to help Jack take down Cole. Colby later talks with Lyall and asks him if he has ever fought in a war before, and Lyall confirms that he has, and that working with Jack makes him the best person he can be. Colby accompanies Black Shadow, Blackbird, Red Raven and Lyall to the Denizen Tower to confront Shadowhunter. After brief tension, Colby accompanies Red Raven and Lyall as they take on Shadowhunter's followers. They swiftly defeat them and watch as Black Shadow takes a bomb Shadowhunter created over the city with Cole attached to it. He is present as Black Shadow returns and is dismayed to learn that Cole has died whilst attached to the bomb. Leaving the City When Nathan reveals his plans to stay in Dark City, Colby informs him that he will be leaving for pastures new. Colby reveals to both Jack and Lyall that he plans to leave and heads off, not looking back as he goes. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack's Team (Temporary Teammates)- ** Nathan Thorne/Red Raven ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- leader ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Lyall Mason ** Eric Stoneheart * Hope Lewne- old friend Enemies * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter † Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes